


like tiptoeing around a trap

by bicboy



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rough Kissing, just..., really gay im sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicboy/pseuds/bicboy
Summary: It was unorthodox. It was inconceivable! It was...It was exhilarating.





	like tiptoeing around a trap

**Author's Note:**

> hhaaa,,, soooo,,,, im not sure if anyone sniffs around these parts or not but just in case *slides this over to u*
> 
> sorry it's like 3 am and i just pooped this out because i couldnt sleep... ENJOY

It was unorthodox. It was inconceivable! It was...  
  
It was exhilarating. There was just..  _something_ about having Trapper's lips on his, rough and needy and greedy but just loose enough to grind his sharp edges down to dull points. Taking a moment to sip in the musky air of their humble hovel, head cocked back, Pierce leaves their lips apart for apparently too long. Interested in occupying themselves, Trapper's lips move over Pierce's jaw, working over his throat and behind his ear. A low rumble from the doctor's chest is enough to grant it a flat palm nudging it hellwards, off of his supporting elbows and onto his back. Neatly, his head lands upon his pillow, the noise of a creaking cot drowned out by Pierce's soft grunt. Can't be too loud - never know who's just around the corner. Thank _God_ , if there was one, they had the Swamp to themselves tonight.  
  
"Take a picture," Pierce says on a drawl, one corner of his mouth drawn up. Trapper rolls his eyes before Pierce's bruised lips can even form the last of his rhetoric. "It'll last longer."  
  
"For what? Flame fuel? 'Cause that's 'bouts all I'd do with it, honey." The bite back is a natural reflex, but Trapper's eyes are soft and his own smile speaks a thousand more words than some retort ever could. His mouth, already moving hungrily against Pierce's again, seems to ooze with warmth. Pierce does all he can to lick it up as a similar warmth crawls over the skin of his stomach, sturdy hands taking hold of his hips. There's a guttural, almost animalistic noise that catches in Trapper's throat as he gives Pierce's hips a squeeze, singular and powerful. It only pools a helluva lot more blood to his groin than what his brain can properly make up for. He nearly falters.  
  
"Whatever keeps you warm at night," Pierce says finally on an exhale, his chest rising and falling much hollower than it had moments before.  
  
"Mm," Trapper grumbles into Pierce's neck, usually nimble fingers fumbling with anticipation in an effort to unbutton Pierce's trousers. With the pop of Pierce's button, Trapper sucks at his teeth enthusiastically. "I think I'll stick to the gin and the fucking to stay warm, whata 'bout you?" He leans heavily into Pierce, head against his thrumming heartbeat only long enough to shove off their pants collectively. Before he can raise his torso again though, Pierce slips his arms around the back of Trapper's head, trapping him there in a silent embrace to which Trapper stills, briefly giving in with a sag of his weight. He melts into Pierce. For a moment, he lets himself feel more than just a good fuck - he feels soul on soul, human against human and love clashing with love.  
  
But it's a sickening feeling, so they plunge right back into the rough, simple fucking instead.   
  
After all, he can't let himself get too close.  
  
This is war.  
  
...  
  
But for now, sighing into Trapper's mouth and knocking teeth and hips with him seems like the best kind of war he can think of.

**Author's Note:**

> i left it a little open ended with the character specifications cos they're supposed to both be feeling the same things so it can be read as mutual. like an unspoken understanding! 
> 
> ANYWAYS THATS IT IM GOING TO BED GOODNIGHT ❤❤❤


End file.
